character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxie (Canon, Pokémon Adventures)/Unbacked0
|-|Maxie= |-|Camerupt= |-|Groudon= Summary Maxie is the Leader of Team Magma. He is one of the main antagonists of the Ruby & Sapphire chapters. He wants to take over the world and expand the land by awakening Groudon. He is seemingly murdered by losing the Red Orb, however, he was saved by Sird and Sird decided that she would give the winner of the fight The Sword Instant and The Armour Eternity, Maxie lost and was killed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-A | 7-A | High 6-A Name: Maxie Origin: Pokémon Adventures Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely 30's) Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Leader of Team Magma Powers and Abilities: |-|Archie=Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|With the Blue Orb=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Flight |-|Camerupt=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Via Eruption and Overheat), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Via Magma Armor), Poison, Bug, Steel, Fire and Fairy Type moves |-|Groudon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 3), Weather Manipulation (Groudon's mere presence creates bright sunlight), Earth Manipulation (Via Rock Tomb), Electricity Manipulation (Via Thunder), Resistance to Poison and Rock Type moves Attack Potency: Street Level | Mountain Level (Has harmed Ruby and Sapphire's Pokémon)' | Mountain Level' (Fought on par with Archie's Walrein despite the Type disadvantage)' | Multi-Continental Level' (Has full control over the continents, Was going to destroy the Oceans, Is equal to Kyogre who control the Oceans) Speed: Peak Human movement with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Has reacted to Ruby and Sapphire's team) | Superhuman movement (Can fly at superhuman speeds) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Has reacted to attacks from Red's Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic (Fought against Pokédex Holders Pokémon)' | Massively Hypersonic' (Should be superior to most Pokémon) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Level | Mountain Level | Mountain Level | | Multi-Continental Level Durability: City Level | Mountain Level | Mountain Level '(Survived hits from Ruby and Sapphire's Pokémon) '| Multi-Continental Level (Can take hits from Groudon) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range to Hundreds of Kilometres '''Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, The Red Orb Intelligence: High (Has figured out where Groudon is and how to get to it) Weaknesses: None Notable |''' Is reliant on Groudon '''| Is weak to Ground and Water Type moves |''' Is weak to Water, Grass and Ice Type moves '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Red Orb: After absorbing the Red Orb, Maxie became possessed by Groudon. This possession gave him a piece of Groudon's power, the ability to shoot energy from his hands and the ability to fly. * Camerupt: Camerupt is Maxie's main Pokémon. It is a Fire and Ground Type Pokémon. ** Eruption: Eruption is a Fire Type move where Camerupt where makes a wave of fire shoot out of its back. ** Overheat: Overheat is a Fire Type move where Camerupt releases a wave of fire from its body. ** Magma Armor: Magma Armor is Camerupt's natural ability. It prevents Camerupt from being frozen. * Groudon: Groudon is the Legendary Pokémon of the Land. It is a Ground Type Pokémon. ** Rock Tomb: Rock Tomb is a Rock Type move where Groudon drops a large number of boulders on the opponent to crush them. ** Thunder: Thunder is an Electric Type move where Groudon summons lightning from the sky to strike the opponent. ** Drought: Drought is Groudon's natural ability. It causes heavy sunlight where Groudon is. Key: Maxie | With the Red Orb | Camerupt | Groudon Note: While Maxie has more Pokémon than his Camerupt it is the only Pokémon that has any known moves. Note 2: With the Red Orb, Maxie only gets a small piece of Groudon's power not all of it as shown when a blast from Archie couldn't beat Ruby's Delcatty in one hit. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6